


aftertaste

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (lost footage) [1]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "one day you'll finish a sentence, and it will be about as blissful as watching you get flustered."[ bend don't break; jinwoo/dohwan ]





	aftertaste

Dohwan sits in the corner of the room with his phone in his hands. His legs are crossed at the ankles and an unopened bottle of water is caught in the middle, fingers brushing against it every time he moves a little too quickly trying to to tap at the screen. He's fifteen minutes earlier than he's supposed to be for this practice, and even with the several minutes he's spent waiting trying to stop feeling so nervous, he still is. He needs to find better mobile distractions after this.

 

.

 

Jinwoo had been awake ridiculously early that morning, and after his usual routine he'd made his way to the practice room. He's surprised to see that Dohwan is already there - not stretching like Jinwoo thinks he should be. He pushes the door open and steps in, raising a brow. "You won't find dance steps on your phone, kid." He points out, dropping his bag down by the corner of the room Dohwan isn't sat in.

 

.

 

"Wha--ah," his phone hits the floor and it's a small drop but it still strikes the fear of god into him. As he clumsily tries picking it back up while simultaneously getting back on his feet (knocking his water bottle down on his way up slows the process a bit), Dohwan wonders how he could have avoided that entire display. But if Jinwoo's voice didn't startle him, the sound of his bag hitting the floor probably would have. "I'm sorry," he hurriedly exclaims once he's upright, bowing slightly. "Good--good morning."

 

.

 

Jinwoo watches him, slightly amused by the entire thing. If he wasn't so used to the Titan boys being hot messes he'd have been pissed off. But when you worked with a group like that, he knew some slack had to be cut. "Alright." He waves Dohwan off, taking his water bottle from his bag before moving to stand in front of the other. "Good morning." He unscrews his bottle to take a quick drink. "Have you eaten?"

 

.

 

"Eaten?" The concept of food blinks out of his memory banks for a moment because coming back to him and right, yes, eating. That's a thing that people did on a regular basis. That's something he did before he got here. Although he's not sure if a breakfast bar counts as eating. "I've eaten, yes."

 

.

 

"Yes. It's a thing normal people do to sustain their bodies." Jinwoo rolls his eyes, moving only to place his bottle on the floor. "Good. So why aren't you stretching?" It's not often he does this without the rest of the group here, but Jinwoo had concerns about a number of the boys being able to properly deliver their new comeback. "Time is money, Dohwan."

 

.

 

"I--right, sorry." He shouldn't have done this alone, he should have brought someone with him. Preferably someone big and tall that he could easily hide behind. Or someone almost as scary, like Hiwan. He sets his phone down on the floor next to his water, which is still on its side. Marching over to the middle of the room, he lets memory conduct his movements as he does his usual stretches.

 

.

 

He doesn't even try to hide the lopsided smirk that is brought to his face by Dohwan's quick submission. Instead he watches him make the trip to and from his water bottle. The stretches start and Jinwoo mirrors him, standing by his side as he does. "I figured you'd have come when Youngjin was going to." He mused idly, balancing on one leg as he pulls the other behind him, balancing while he looks at Dohwan in the mirror. Not that he minds. He quite likes the company of them all individually, but he wouldn't be Nam Jinwoo if he didn't comment on the preference.

 

.

 

The statement makes him stop in his tracks. His arms seem to pause in mid-air getting from one side of his head to the other as Dohwan thinks about this. Why  _ didn't _ he come with Youngjin? Dohwan tries to remember his reasoning, and then catches onto the fact that he doesn't even remember a time Youngjin would be coming around. Was he not told, or did he just forget?

 

.

 

Jinwoo blinks at him. "That's not a stretch. That's what five year olds do at your concerts." He huffs, dropping his leg so he can pull Dohwan's arms down. "Alright we'll run through and I'll tell you when you're shit." He says, walking towards the speakers at the back of the room.

 

.

 

If he couldn't remember when one of his members was going to be coming around for practice, how was he supposed to recall an entire dance? He was shaky enough with the choreography as it was when the roomed was filled with more people than just him and Jinwoo, and this wasn't going to be any better. Dohwan just hoped it wouldn't be too much worse. "From--from where? The top?" Probably from the top, why would they start from the middle, why did he even ask.

 

.

 

"The top." He nods, leaning against the wall as he watches Dohwan. "I'll do it with you." He chimes in, clicking the play button and pacing to stand beside Dohwan. "Lets just do what you remember and we'll fine tune everything else after." Jinwoo wasn't known for his kind nature, especially not when it came to choreography. But he wasn't a complete monster.

 

.

 

Focus, Dohwan reminds himself as he takes his deep breaths and stares straight forward, his reflection looking as intimidated by this test as he feels. So of course he flounders from the word go, gets his right mixed with his left. He's not on the floor, thankfully, and he carries on even with his mistakes, but it leaves him disoriented until he finds a moment to collect and stop getting himself mixed up.

 

.

 

Jinwoo doesn't stop eve when Dohwan gets it wrong. Because stopping to ridicule him how would only make things worse in the long run. So he waits until they come to the bridge, and he rushes back to end the music. "You know what you did wrong there." He points out as he stands next to Dohwan again. "So let's go step by step." He pats his right leg and looks at Dohwan. "Right first."

 

.

 

He thinks he hates this. Hate is a very strong word and Dohwan doesn't like using it, but he's fairly certain he really,  _ really _ dislikes the curling vines of dread populating the inside of his ribcage when the music stops and Jinwoo points out what he already knows. Dohwan purses his lips together and does as he's told, right first.

 

.

 

"Good. See. Now left. And then the moves you did before flow better." He points out, showing Dohwan with a vocal count down as he steps left and then repeats the series of moves to make the first part of the routine. "And then we move onto the next steps. Which you know full well."

 

.

 

Dohwan keeps his head down when he moves his eyes off of Jinwoo, starting from the beginning and hammering it into his brain to start with his right, even after he's made it through that particular move and onto the next. There's not much of a flourish or personality to his movements, but at least they're correct. He stops at the same spot he did when he tried the first time and launches right back into it, from the top.

 

.

 

Jinwoo watches his every move, quietly judges whether it's suitable enough to be passed off when the guys are all together. He jumps in to follow Dohwan's movements the second time around, stopping him when he reaches the same point and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Now with the music." He insists, backing up until he's back at the music player. He returns it to the start of the song and rejoins Dohwan. "Then we'll do section two. Ready and go."

 

.

 

Sometimes Dohwan halfheartedly wishes he had ended up a ballad singer. And all of those times were really just these moments spent with his head caught between counting each step and remembering to breathe. His ears listen for cues to tell him when to move his arms, his legs; his eyes remain fixated on the floor beneath his feet because it's better than dealing with any more of Jinwoo's intimidating presence. He breathes out a heavy sigh when he makes it all the way to the end without incident.

 

.

 

"See. You're doing great." He repeats the process for a few more steps, making sure to direct words of encouragement at key points. It's only when they've been over the same move countless times that he finally allows a rest. "See, you can do it. Why are you such an octopus during group practice." He drops to the floor to lean against the wall, taking a drink of his water.

 

.

 

"I'm not--" The moment Dohwan phears himself speaking, he cuts himself off by pursing his lips. He's not an octopus during group practice - or maybe he is but he just doesn't feel like as much of one when he's got other people to fumble with. Considering that him being here probably confirms Jinwoo's statement, and the fact that he's pretty sure Jinwoo doesn't care regardless, Dohwan doesn't finish his thought aloud, instead going to retrieve his own water.

 

.

 

"Not what?" Jinwoo smiles, and it's sweet. Considering it's him. He glances at the clock on the wall, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. "You're good at that hip thing." He points out as he lets his arms fall behind him, leaning back to rest on them. He's digging - trying to find some way to make Dohwan more talkative than he currently is. Either that or get some other reaction out of him. Jinwoo would accept anything at this point. "Like it just flows, you can be central when you do that part."

 

.

 

What was he supposed to say to that, thank you? "Thank you." He pulls his mouth off the opening of his bottle, which he had been nervously nibbling at since he got his gulps over and done with. He's about to return his mouth when he has a thought, cheeks dusting lightly. "Miles... Miles would be better. As a center." Or really, anyone who was a better dancer than he was. Dohwan's eyes fall onto the floor again, and he's left wondering why he decided to say anything beyond his thanks.

 

.

 

"No he wouldn't." Jinwoo instantly responds, thinking about how Miles would be as centre. Sure, he was a good mover. But for that one particular move, Jinwoo had chosen Dohwan. "Who's he choreographer here?" He asks. It isn't meant to be as harsh as it comes out. "Keep your crush on him out of your dance. Unless it improves it, then think about Miles wiggling his hips as much as you want." Jinwoo pushes himself to stand, taking a few steps to place his water bottle down. "Well call it a day. Do your warm down stretches."

 

.

 

From a faint coloring to a warm and more vibrant spread, Dohwan ducks his head and pops the water bottle out of his mouth only to head his blush. He doesn't--he doesn't have a--Dohwan silences the protests in his head. It's not like Jinwoo's going to hear it, because it's not like he's going to say it, because he's learned from experience that denying just makes the teasing worse. "I will." He's still bent over, like it takes him fifty years to put down a simple bottle. But if he stalls for long enough, maybe Jinwoo will go first and he can make it through this with his dignity intact.

 

.

 

Jinwoo is already stretching when Dohwan speaks again. "Good." He folds his arm over the back of his head, eyes trained on Dohwan as he does. "Come on then." He says, not moving from the spot as though he's waiting for Dohwan to mirror his actions. "Neither of us are getting any younger and I haven't had breakfast yet."

 

.

 

_ Then go and eat, _ Dohwan's inner voice pleads,  _ leave. _ But maybe it was his own fault for so easily getting flustered about things. It probably was. Resigned, Dohwan gives into the fate bestowed upon him and sets his water down. At least his face doesn't feel as hot - maybe the blush isn't as noticeable. He hopes as he leaves his corner, only stepping out far enough to ensure he didn't knock his limbs against the wall before he starts stretching as he's been told.

 

.

 

"You're very blushy today, Dohwan. More than usual." Jinwoo points out, continuing his stretches now Dohwan has started his own. He doesn't know if he's making these comments to purposely get a rise, or if he just enjoys the way Dohwan looks when he does it and comments like that are sure to bring more to the surface. Honestly, Jinwoo stopped questioning his intent for his actions a while ago. "Is it Miles or me who's making you blush?"

 

.

 

He  _ really _ shouldn't have come on his own. "No one is making me blush," he mumbles into his arm, turning his head as he drops that arm and lifts the other. He's quick to hide his face against that one, too. Dohwan has always been a terrible liar, but he takes pride in the fact that, at least this time, what's giving him away his his face more than his voice, and a blush is something he cannot control. But maybe trying to hide his face doesn't help, either. Lying is difficult. And why is Jinwoo even doing this? Is he trying to be nice?

 

.

 

"Sure they're not." He moves to lift one leg behind him, eyes never leaving Dohwan. "But you're blushing for some reason." He points out. And at this point, it's to make him feel better about waking up so damn early. Even though this is exactly what he signed up for. "You haven't said so much as five words to me, and I've given you compliments and helped you." He continues, switching his leg as he speaks. "We'll be working together for a while so any pent up tension you have, you should probably get it out of the way now."

 

.

 

"I'm not tense,"  _ you're just scary. _ Dohwan's cheeks puff up indignantly as he bites back the words, air filling them out for a couple of seconds before they deflate and Dohwan's breathing out as he stretches both arms up towards the ceiling. Jinwoo's scary the same way Dohwan found half the members of his own group scary at first, and that's--oh. Oh. Damn it. Dohwan feels warmer now, remembers what words like scary meant for him then and is suddenly very annoyed with himself. Just stretch, stretch more and it'll be fine. Stretch faster and he'll be able to leave sooner.

 

.

 

"You're tense as hell." Jinwoo says idly once both feet are on the floor again. He stretches forward to touch the floor, still looking at Dohwan. "What did you eat for breakfast?" It's a topic switch that he prides himself in. Trying to catch the other out in some way, make him say more words that aren't just one word answers to questions that aren't even questions.

 

.

 

This is only making things worse - small talk is awful, a stupid device used by cruel people to torture those around them. And maybe he's spent too much time around Hyuntak's brand of deceptively simple small talk, but Dohwan doesn't trust Jinwoo's attempt at it, not one bit.  _ Why would Jinwoo even care _ is a question that makes the rounds in his head again, and Dohwan has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. He shrugs his answer. Don't give them a hand or they'll just rip off your whole arm, Dohwan knows how this works.

 

.

 

"Or you can just blatantly ignore me, that's cool too." Jinwoo stands up straight, his stretches done with. But he doesn't move, he just keeps his attention entirely on Dohwan. "Do you not like me? Is that it?" He cocks his head to the side. "Most people don't. Hiwan has it in for me, I'm sure. And not in the way I'd like." He sidesteps to pick up his water. "If you don't like me I'd rather you told me now."

 

.

 

Dohwan doesn't like to admit that Hyuntak has singlehandedly done enough work casually alluding to Hiwan being in some of compromising position, physical or emotional or otherwise, that the thought doesn't get to Dohwan as much anymore. For a passing moment he feels a little bad for Hiwan, because somehow that habit's bled out of their group. And then he wonders if Hiwan even minds at all. But then he's back to kind of gaping at Jinwoo because he didn't actually say that, did he? And he said other things, sure, but Dohwan started drowning it out because he knew he wouldn't be answering that question anyway. "He's not--" and now he was doing the speaking thing again, that wasn't good. "You shouldn't say that."

 

.

 

"Say what?" Jinwoo asks. "I said a lot of things. You clearly only paid attention to one of those things. "Was it Hiwan? Is Hiwan the one who makes you blush?" He steps closer, getting rid of the space between them. And it's easy to trap Dohwan because he's been stood so close to the wall already. "Who's not? He's not? Finish your sentences." He stops walking when there's only a step between them.

 

.

 

Dohwan's eyes don't grow a size larger the closer Jinwoo gets to him. Dohwan doesn't suck in a sharp but quiet breath when Jinwoo finally does stop, just short of too close. Dohwan does believe that if he repeats both of those thoughts enough, it will make them true. "Don't--don't say that about Hiwan." He tries digging his heels into the ground with this, but now Dohwan just feels like he's wedged himself into quicksand and given himself no way out.

 

.

 

"What? That he has it in for me?" Jinwoo raises a brow. "Why not?" At this point he isn't trying to be an ass, he's genuinely curious. Well, maybe 75% of him is curious and the rest  _ is _ trying to be an ass. "He doesn't like me, and it's a shame because he's rather handsome." Jinwoo smirks.

 

.

 

"Not--" Dohwan huffs, but it sounds more like something a dying man might force out of his throat while being strangled together. Jinwoo has to know what he means, right? He has to know--"not him liking you. The other..." Dohwan has to pause, suddenly presented with an idea. Did Jinwoo not mean it that way, was it just him who thought that? But he just called Hiwan handsome, he  _ had _ to have meant what Dohwan thought. "The other thing you said. You shouldn't...say that."

 

.

 

"That he doesn't have it in for me the right way?" Jinwoo queries, stepping closer in hopes to push Dohwan back against the wall. "Am I not allowed to have thoughts about people I enjoy the look of? Am I not allowed to want something back of said people?" He smiles. "Why shouldn't I say that?"

 

.

 

Dohwan doesn't know; he doesn't know why he said it, he doesn't know why Jinwoo thought it was a good idea to mention it in the first place. He doesn't know why Jinwoo's trying to get closer to him either. Reflexively, he stumbles back and Dohwan immediately regrets the decision because the wall is cold and hard against him and he should have waited for Youngjin, he should have remembered. "He wouldn't--I don't... I don't know." Dohwan doesn't  _ know _ Hiwan wouldn't like that, he can't speak on his behalf. Can he? Should he? Wasn't that what he was doing when he told Jinwoo not to talk about him like that? Why has he even been put in a position where questions like these exist? He's not going to be able to look Hiwan in the eye for weeks after this.

 

.

 

Jinwoo brings his arms up to rest either side of Dohwan's head, palms flat against the wall. It's fun, for him. Something to pass his morning on when he'd much rather be sleeping. "You must know if you brought it up." He says, raising a brow as he looks at Dohwan. "One day you'll finish a sentence, and it will be about as blissful as watching you get flustered."

 

.

 

"I can finish my sentences just fine." At least he tries to glare at Jinwoo for that. Dohwan probably doesn't look very intimidating though, squirming up against the wall with narrowed eyes and a red face. His hands are squarely at his sides, curled into fists that he squeezes every time he needs to remind himself to properly breath.

 

.

 

He grins, the lack of space between them oddly comforting for Jinwoo. He'd never really been one for backing down after his mind had challenged himself. And this time was no different. Sure, he hadn't gone into practice with the intention of backing Dohwan against a wall and teasing himself with the opportunity. But here he was. He closed the gap between them even more, nose pressing gently against Dohwan's, lips almost touching the others. "Good to know."

 

.

 

And now his fists are clenched, incapable of not being clenched, knuckles probably going white from how tightly Dohwan's holding on because he  _ cannot breathe _ . Wide eyes fall away from Jinwoo's, but then Dohwan realizes all he sees when he glances down is more of Jinwoo's face and an obscured look at his mouth. His eyes flutter and then dart back up, something twisting in his chest when he meets Jinwoo's eyes again. He can't speak for fear of his mouth moving a little too much, just enough to touch, but he's also not sure if Jinwoo can read the mildly panicked  _ 'what are you doing' _ question in his stare, or can read the way it's radiating off his entire body.

 

.

 

Jinwoo brushes his lips against Dohwan's. and it's soft and barely even there, but he hopes it makes a point. A point that Jinwoo isn't even sure exists. He repeats the actions, this time his lips more pointedly pressing against Dohwan's. He's not sure it could count as a kiss, it's not exactly long or pressured, it's just there. And he pulls back slightly so he can properly look at Dohwan again. "You're really cute. Or can I not say things like that?"

 

.

 

His throat feels dry - that is Dohwan's first thought after Jinwoo pulls away after...whatever that was. So Dohwan tries to swallow, hates the uncomfortable pull of his throat as he does. He doesn't...maybe he doesn't fully mind what just happened. That's a problem. That's definitely a problem. "No?" He murmurs the word like he's saying it for the first time, and it would be so helpful if his heart would stop its stupid racing.

 

.

 

Jinwoo smiles, laughs. He's not quite sure what his intentions were with that particular move, he just knows he's set himself off on something. He hesitates for a moment, and then his lips are back on Dohwan's, this time acting on what is an actual kiss, eyes closing as he does. This is his answer to the question from Dohwan / the question that wasn't actually a question for anyone but seemingly himself.

 

.

 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands. After a few beats of Jinwoo  _ kissing him, _ Dohwan's hands start to go slack, fists unfurling to dangle at his sides with nothing to do. The rest of him doesn't know what to do. He can see Jinwoo closing his eyes so he does the same; he's sure he would have fallen backwards if the wall wasn't behind him because closing his eyes just makes it  _ that much more _ .

 

.

 

His own hands fall to rest against Dohwan's cheeks, and he deepens the kiss very slightly, grateful that Dohwan hasn't shoved him away. But then, he's not sure if that's in his nature anyway. Jinwoo holds the kiss for a moment longer and then he pulls away, hands staying where they are. "Hm." Jinwoo hums, opening his eyes to look at Dohwan again.

 

.

 

A meek little noise leaves his mouth when Jinwoo stops this time and Dohwan doesn't even know what that is. There's no escaping it now, he supposes - his face is hot, from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. He feels warm everywhere else, too. He doesn't know if he likes the feeling. He doesn't know how he feels about that. There's no way he's opening his eyes until Jinwoo magically disappears or he's swallowed up by the ground beneath them, whichever comes first.

 

.

 

Jinwoo runs both of his thumbs over the blush that's formed on Dohwan's cheeks. "We should do this again." He's not talking about practice. "The more you get right, the more I'll do that." He says softly, dropping his hands. "If you want me to, that is"

 

.

 

The more he... The dance, was Jinwoo talking about the dance? Because that's--he  _ has _ to practice that, he has to get it right because that's the whole point of being here in the first place. Jinwoo can't just tie something that he has to do to something like this. And now Dohwan's thinking about it. He shouldn't be. He should be leaving, he should be showering and forgetting this even happened. "I should--go." He doesn't like the hoarse edge to his voice, doesn't like how his whole body seems to heat up more when his eyes open and Jinwoo's still there and he can see his mouth and he  _ kissed that mouth _ .

 

.

 

"Lots to do." Jinwoo agrees, stepping back to look at Dohwan. "You didn't really answer my question though." He frowns slightly, finally picking up his water bottle and taking a sip from it. "If you wanted me to do it again. Yes or no, and we'll leave it at that."

 

.

 

He's allowed at least one stupid decision, isn't he? Even if it's a really bad one? After a moment of hesitation, Dohwan gives a curt nod and hears every alarm bell in his brain simultaneously go off. He quickly ducks his head and steps aside, not wanting to see the look on Jinwoo's face, and picks his phone and water bottle off the floor. In an attempt to maintain some level of courtesy despite the fact that he was making a run for it, Dohwan mumbles a sheepish 'thank you' over his shoulder before proceeding to leave the practice room, regretting his answer even before he's made it out the door.


End file.
